Shoulder bags and handbags have been made in a myriad of styles and designs. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 783,190, issued to A. K. Gibson on Feb. 21, 1905; U.S. Pat. No. 833,101, issued to A. Wighard on Oct. 9, 1906; U.S. Pat. No. 1,815,106, issued to B. J. Jostes on July 21, 1931; U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,868, issued to M. K. Hannum on Jan. 21, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,975, issued to C. Stakofsky on July 24, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. D113,486, issued to W. L. M. Clark on Feb. 28, 1939; U.S. Pat. No. D140,228, issued to E. H. Bertrand on Feb. 6, 1945; U.S. Pat. No. D246,680, issued to A. J. Sabol on Dec. 13, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. D249,195, issued to K. L. Starks on Feb. 16, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. D299,384, issued to K. A. Donner on Jan. 17, 1989.
Frequently, such prior bags are supported by one or more relatively stiff components of the bag. Moreover, the opening in the bag is normally closed using the pressure or tension created by the stiffer component(s) of the bag, a flap covering the opening of the bag, or a mechanical closure such as a zipper or fastener at the opening of the bag.
Bags with two relatively straight side edges, a concavely curved top edge, and a convexly curved bottom edge are of the type known generally in the art. However, all such bags known to the applicant (a) do not appear to have the front panel and back panel attached directly to each other, (b) appear to have a mechanical closure such as a zipper for closing the opening, and (c) appear to be sized and configured primarily for aesthetic reasons.
It would be advantageous for certain uses to provide a shoulder bag, made entirely of flexible material, that does not require a mechanical closure or a flap to close the bag, and that will nevertheless stay closed while holding substantial weight.